


partners?

by maureenbrown



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disney, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, lonnie x mal, mal x lonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be seen as a prequel to my story, About Time. Mal is bummed, but Home Ec class with Li Lonnie makes it a lot better. Soulmate AU. One-shot, Mal/Lonnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners?

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as well as I thought it would…

On the outside, Mal pretended like she hated the whole idea of soulmates. 

She's a bit of a hypocrite. Mal wants a soulmate badly. 

She needs to suck it up. 

Mal enters her favorite class, Home Ec, in hopes that it'll lift her spirits. 

"Alright, everybody partner up!" Mrs. Fairy, their teacher, chirps once everybody's settled in. 

Mal glances around for one, sees a girl with chestnut brown, curly hair. She taps the girl on the shoulder, and the other turns. 

Mal's heart stops. 

Loud hip hop beats pound into her eardrums in all the right ways, making her want to drop everything and groove along. 

A punching bag flies off its hinges, the fierce brunette turning dramatically with a slow-motion whip of her hair. 

Perfectly baked chocolate chip cookies are pulled out of the oven, the aroma wafting and fogging her senses. 

A hand clasps over hers, and a single teardrop hits her wrist, but her gaze remains locked against the Asians. 

Mal reels back, stumbling over her chair. She found her soulmate.

x-x-x

There's a voice, that sounds nothing but angelic, ringing in her ears. 

The pale girl's eyes flash from a deep, alluring violet, to an acid green, then back in an instant. 

The purple-haired girl's bare back is to her, as she hums in the shower, water dripping down her naked body. Strawberry shampoo is all Lonnie can smell. 

There are beautiful drawings, and the Asian fondly traces over them with her fingertips gingerly, getting silver led stained on them. 

Lonnie snaps out of her daze and sees the girl trip. She launches at her with lightning-fast reflexes, snagging her around the waist before her head hits the chair. 

"That was a close one." The girl mumbles, and Lonnie lets her stand up. 

"I'm Lonnie." The Asian breathes out. "May I kiss you?" 

The purple-haired girl looks thoroughly surprised, and Lonnie guesses that doesn't happen often. 

"Don't you want to know my name first?" She inquires. 

"We can get to that later." Lonnie shrugs. 

A throat is cleared from behind them, and they turn. Mrs. Fairy tuts and tries to glare at them, but the contented smile gives her true feelings away. "I'll let you out of class, but just this once." She says sagely, and the two girls both nod. 

Lonnie grabs the girl's hand and yanks her out of the classroom.

x-x-x

"I lied. The curiosity's getting to me. What's your name?" 

"Mal." 

"Doesn't that mean 'bad' in French?" 

"Yup." 

"The only thing that's bad is that you haven't kissed me yet." 

"Shut up, Lonnie." 

"I can't." 

"I know."


End file.
